


One day...

by animevampire21



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, evangelion Q
Genre: Anal Sex, First Times, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animevampire21/pseuds/animevampire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day they planned a future they could never have. The day they gave one another something no one else can take...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day...

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old story but I changed it alot but if they're any mistakes (probably at the start) then could you tell me and I'll change them~

Their fingers stroke each key in a slow motion  
The song is sad, slow and emotional and as much as Shinji enjoyed playing the piano with Kaworu, the tune hurt his chest. He didn’t need lyrics, the song spoke for itself. Pain, hurt, misery, every note symbolized each of those emotions. Emotions Shinji knew all too well.

They played song after song and, sadly, not one with a happy upbeat tune. Shinji glances at Kaworu every now and then; who seemed lost in the music. Why couldn’t he make Shinji happy? Every song he played portrayed that thought even if Shinji was oblivious to it. Both knew the hurt and pain of disappointment and failure. They were on the last song and both were putting their all into it, Every emotion of pain, hurt and disappointment turning into a beautiful tone at both boys hands. Shinji’s attention then turned from the music to Kaworu. The albino who was giving it his all into a song which was so sad and so… so lonely. Why did Kaworu feel this way Shinji could never understand. Had Kaworu been lonely staying in an empty place for so long with only an empty shell like Rei to keep him company? Or, maybe it was more? Something Shinji didn’t know?

Then again what did he know about Kaworu?  
Did he know his age? No, guessing 14 though.  
Did he know his parents? No.  
Did he know his favourite food? No.  
Did he know his favourite colour? No.  
Did he know his past? No.  
Did he even know if Kaworu was from Japan? No!!

What did he know about the boy named Nagisa Kaworu? He knew the answer was nothing.  
Yet, Kaworu knew so much about Shinji. He knew his age 14. Shinji’s eyes widen slightly. He’s not 14 though. He’s 28.He is 14 in physical appearance yes but he will always be that age physically. ‘The curse of the Eva’ Asuka had put it.

Shinji suddenly realizes that he could be a lot older than Kaworu and Kaworu could be a lot older than he appears.  
How long ago was it when you first went into the Eva?  
Two red eyes were fixed on Shinji as he is caught up in his thoughts. Kaworu didn’t mind that Shinji was silent. He was content to wait on his beloved to get out of the trance in his own time. Although the look on Shinji’s face troubled Kaworu slightly. That’s when Shinji finally realises he was daydreaming.  
“O-oh! Sorry Nagisa-kun”  
Shinji apologises with a panicked look across his features.  
Kaworu smiles even if the fact that Shinji still uses his second name hurt “nothing to worry about!”  
Shinji smiles “you are so forgiving Nagisa-kun”  
Kaworu chuckles at that reply as a memory from long ago passes his mind. “Am I?”  
“Yes, you are and very kind to me. Thank you” Shinji says sheepishly.  
Kaworu just smiles and closes the piano case over the white and black keys.

“Say, Nagisa-kun when is your birthday?” asks Shinji in a shy tone.  
Kaworu blinks a few times then smirks “sorry to say but my day of birth is not a time when people celebrate. It’s on the day of the 2nd impact.”  
“The day of the 2nd impact you mean when…”  
“Yes, the very day. That’s why people don’t celebrate it. It is a time for grieving not-“  
“When everything’s back to normal I’ll celebrate it with you.”  
Kaworu’s eyes widen and a sad smile places its self on his face “yes that would be nice.”  
Shinji smiles at the fact that he and Kaworu would have a fun time on a day that’s so special and at the fact the Kaworu is the same age as him.

Today was the last day before the battle that Shinji believed that everything would be fine. That everything would return to normal and everyone wouldn’t hate him anymore. His father will be stopped and he and Kaworu would celebrate Kaworu’s birthday for the first time. He’ll met Asuka and they will all go to a restaurant or ten-pin bowling or swimming! Ideas for Kaworu’s birthday rush through his head.  
After a long day of piano playing and exploring the deserted city of Tokyo-2 Kaworu and Shinji were in Shinji’s bed.  
Not talking about anything with any large importance.

Shinji would tell Kaworu stories of his first time in an Eva and asked Kaworu of his.  
“I was born at STEELE all children there pilot the Evas at a certain age, 14.”  
“Oh, sounds tough” sighs Shinji as he shuffles a little and his hand accidentally brushes off Kaworu’s lower region.  
Kaworu’s eyes widen and his cheeks become a dusty pink.  
Shinji is surprised by Kaworu’s reaction “I-I’m s-s-sorry!” Shinji shutters.  
“Its… ok Shinji-kun” says Kaworu as he shuffles away slightly.  
Shinji’s eyes water slightly as he moves away “have I freaked you out? It was an accident!”  
“No Shinji-kun that’s not it!” Kaworu waves his hands about and Shinji moves closer so they are the same distance they were.

Kaworu’s face turns a darker shade of crimson red when Shinji fills the gap.  
A hard object pokes Shinji in the knee as he moves closer. “K-K-Kaworu-kun…”  
“I’m sorry Shinji-kun. Please forgive me” Kaworu interrupts.  
Shinji blushes and looks away “do you want me to help get rid of it” he mumbles.  
Kaworu is taken by shock. Did he hear it right? “What was that…?”  
Shinji turns redder and shouts out “do you want me to help get rid of it!?”  
Kaworu smiles and the red on his cheeks darken “if you… wish. If… it… makes you happy…”

Shinji takes a large gulp and moves his hands to Kaworu’s area. He unzips his trousers and the hardened member sticks out even more through his dark blue boxers.  
“Are you ready Kaworu-kun? This is m-my first time doing this s-so yeah… if it hurts tell me.”  
Kaworu nods as Shinji dips his hand into Kaworu’s boxers and feels his hardened member. He then slides them down and Kaworu flinches as the cold air surrounds his penis. Shinji moves his face towards it and kisses the tip. He then spreads Kaworu’s legs out slightly so he can access Kaworu’s cock easier.  
He then likes it up and down as Kaworu pants hard. He was new to such a pleasurable feeling or such a lust. Shinji then takes the whole thing in his mouth and sucks on it.

Kaworu’s pants turn into loud moans of pleasure and lust as he pulls on the covers of Shinji’s bed.  
“AH Shinji this… aaaAAAHHHH… feels amazing… hah… annn!”  
Shinji hums as he quickly bobs his head up and down, up and down, quicker and quicker, quicker and quicker. The veins beating as fast as Kaworu's heart. Slurping noises fill the air. Kaworu's legs shake and quiver and Shinji feels like he's made a large achevement. The heat radiating off of Kaworu whose mewls echo throughout his ears. Shinji then stops before Kaworu cums and unbuttons Kaworu’s shirt so he could get a view of the beautiful albino. His face is flushed and eyes cloudy. It is truely a beautiful sight. His chest is quickly raising and falling as he pants. A small amount of drool threating to fall from his mouth. Shinji then sucks on Kaworu’s manhood which causes Kaworu to push his hips up high as he screams in pleasure.Cum squirts out into Shinji’s mouth and Kaworu flops down panting quickly while apologising to Shinji who spits out the cum.

Shinji stares at the out of breath, naked, snowy haired and blood red in front of him. Kaworu then notices that Shinji had a bulk in his trousers. The thought that he turned Shinji on made him grin as he sits up and rubs the hardened part of Shinji’s trousers. Shinji suddenly sits up straight and his face reddens as he lets out a large moan. Kaworu slowly strokes Shinji's trousers and the brunette reacts with loud moans. Kaworu cant help but feel amazed at how quickly Shinji became undone.

Kaworu undoes Shinji’s trousers he then slides his hand up Shinji’s top and rubs his nipples which instantly go hard. He feels Shinji push up to him as he circles his thumb on the pink flesh. His body quivering at Kaworu's hand. Kaworu slowly removes Shinji’s top lick all around his chest and then sucks on the hinge in Shinji’s neck. Shinji lets out pants, moans and gasps of pleasure and lust. His whole body crying for Kaworu's touch and affection. Filled with the need to get off. Kaworu rubs up and down Shinji’s thigh. Kaworu's all ready hard again at the sight of the boy he loves. Shinji pushes Kaworu away from him and Kaworu lets him turn him around. The snowy haired boy on his stomach as Shinji looks at him.

“Is it o-ok if I put it i-in here? It will hurt… a lot… at first though. I mean, we don’t have lube or moisturizer so it will hurt.” Shinji whispers.  
Kaworu nods and Shinji sucks on Kaworu’s rim: to soften it up. “Shinji! Ah, don’t dirty your mouth with such filth!”  
Shinji blushes but doesn’t stop as he knows it has to be done. He can taste Kaworu becoming excited, although it isn't a nice taste, he at least knows Kaworu is enjoying it. That knowledge is good enough for Shinji.

Shinji sucks on his finger and inserts one finger into Kaworu’s tight ass. Kaworu gasps at the new feeling. It wasn't pleasurable to him at the moment but he let Shinji continue. Shinji slowly inserts his finger in and out of Kaworu and once he calmed down he inserted his next finger. In, out, in, out, stretch, in, out, stretch. After a while he put all three fingers in and stretched Kaworu enough to fit in his member. He slowly inserts his head and carefully pushes it in Kaworu. He waits patently for Kaworu to adjust.

He slowly thrusts into Kaworu until he begins to pant and moan in pleasure. Kaworu was now slowly feeling the pleasure from the pain. It felt so new to him but also so amazing! Shinji picks up the speed and both boy moan loudly in pleasure. Shinji angling his thrusts until Kaworu's eyes rolled back, thats when he knew he had found what he was looking for.

“Shinji, ahh, more, hah, hah, ohhh Shinji! I feel… hah… so gooood~”  
Shinji thrusts harder, faster aiming for Kaworu’s G spot every time and moaning as the tightness raps his member bring him large amounts of pleasure. The bed squeaks with every thrust. Shinji abusing Kaworu's insides whist himself feeling undeniable pleasure. It felt so good. The world felt like it was spinning around him. Shinji plays with Kaworu’s member, moving his hand off the smooth skin quickly every motion causing a louder moan.  
Then suddenly both boys reach their climax.

Kaworu's cum squirts all over the bed and Shinji’s enters Kaworu; some spilling from the inside. Both boys collapse, Shinji on top of Kaworu. They stay like that breathing hard, sweat dripping from both. Shinji pulls his cock out of Kaworu and Kaworu turns round to face him, his face still flushed and eyes teary. Shinji plants his lips on Kaworu’s. At first it’s just skin to skin but soon it turns into a passionate tongue war, both boys wanting lead.  
Kaworu wins this time and rubs Shinji’s back as he kisses him.  
“I love you, Kaworu.”  
Kaworu’s heart skips a beat and sadness sweeps over him.  
“I love you too, Shinji” and with that both boy huddle up into a slumber.

I’m sorry this is not the happiness you wished for.

Shinji places a hand on his lips as Asuka drags him down a path of destruction with Rei.  
He told me he loved me that night.  
So why did he have to die!?  
Kaworu, please…  
…Please…  
…Please come back to me!


End file.
